Will Anything Ever be Back to Normal?
by midnightmemoriesbb
Summary: Annabeth Chase left Percy Jackson abruptly five years ago, after they had a strong relationship for three years. Percy moved to California to get away from it all, but now he's back in New York for a year on a marine biologist job. Will they meet up again?


**Will Anything Ever be Back to Normal?**

**Annabeth Chase left Percy Jackson abruptly five years ago, after they had a strong relationship for three years. Percy moved to California to get away from it all, but now he's back in New York for a year on a marine biologist job. Will they meet up again?**

**Annabeth**

"Gracie!" I called after my daughter, trying to get her to calm down. It was past 9:00, and way past her bedtime. She giggled, squealing and running farther down the hall. I slowed down, knowing eventually she would have to stop since the hallway ended.

I saw her hiding in the corner of the hall, and she laughed. "Mommy, don't make me go to bed." She pleaded with me. "Just five more minutes of hide and seek."

"No." I said firmly. I picked her up, while her tiny fists pounded on my back. I threw her down on the bed, and she squealed again, rolling over and burying her face in the pillow.

"You're not being nice, Mommy." I rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you." I kissed the top of her hair, since her forehead was buried into blankets.

"I love you too." Her voice came out muffled. I laughed, and shut the door, sighing in relief.

I loved Grace. I really did. Just, sometimes being a single mom really was hard. I had to do everything myself. Sometimes, I wished Gracie wasn't Ethan's. She was a total mistake. I was drunk, and I made the worst mistake of my life. I wish Grace was Percy's. Oh gods, Percy. It had been five years, and I still hadn't gotten over him. I used to look up his name, finding pictures of him on the internet, but I stopped that a couple years ago. It was sort of stalkerish.

My phone rang across the room, on the island in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Annabeth?"

"Ethan." I ran a hand through my hair raggedly. "What do you want?"

"To make sure you are still bringing Grace over tomorrow."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't remember last time? When you 'forgot' to bring her. I know you think I am a bad father, Annabeth."

"Fine. She is most definitely going over to your apartment tomorrow. Just make sure your sober tomorrow. No hangovers. She gets scared when her own dad is throwing up in front of her."

"No hangovers. I am completely sober tonight."

"Alright. See you tomorrow at 7."

"Goodnight, Annabeth." I hung up the phone, and put my head in my hands. Ethan was the worst dad ever. He went to bars almost every night. Every time Grace went over to his house, I sat at the dining room table chewing my fingernails off until she came home the next day at 6. I looked at the clock, and decided it was time for me to go to bed. I had work tomorrow. I also had to give up my job as a architect. I now worked as a elementary school teacher for kindergarteners. I had recently started dating my co-worker about 2 months ago. Things were ok, but I was most likely going to break up with him tomorrow. Every time I look at him, all I can think about is Percy. At this rate, I was never going to have a serious boyfriend ever again. I brushed my hair, and plopped down on the bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

-o0o-

"Annabeth!" I turned, and saw Kevin standing there. I walked over to him, and he bent down to kiss me, but I turned my head.

"Hey. Is there something wrong?"

"Kevin, I think we need to breakup." The worst part was, this wasn't even hard for me.

"What? But Annabeth-"

"I'm sorry. I just… I still haven't gotten over my last relationship. It wouldn't be fair to you if I'm constantly thinking about another person. I'm sorry, Kevin." I shook my head, and walked away, heading towards my classroom.

-o0o-

"Miss Chase?" A little boy raised his hand. "Can I have help with my addition?" I walked over to him.

"Of course." I pulled out a chair, and sat down next to him. "What's the problem, Noah?"

"What's eight plus seven?"

"I can't tell you the answer."

"Why not?" He whined.

"I'll help you. I want you to draw eight circles." He drew eight messy circles on the corner of his paper. "Now, draw seven." He drew seven. "I want you to count all the circles up."

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15...15!" He looked at me expectantly. I smiled.

"Yep!" The bell rang, and Noah jumped up.

"Bye, Miss Chase!" I waved goodbye to my students, and walked over to pack up my stuff.

-o0o-

"Annabeth!" An upset Ethan yelled into the phone. And I mentally freaked out.

"Ethan- what happened? Is she ok? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! She just threw up." Are you _fucking_ kidding me.

"You're freaking out because she fucking threw up? What the hell!?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do! It's all over my furniture, and she's crying and saying she wants you and-"

"Put her on the phone." I cut him off.

"What-why?"

"Just put her on the fucking phone!"

"Ok, ok." I could hear him running over to Gracie. I had just gotten home from work, and it was about 5:00. I paced the room.

"Mommy." I heard a sniffle.

"Gracie? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Can you come pick me up?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be there in five minutes. I love you." I hung up, and grabbed my purse and keys. Getting into my Prius, I drove to go pick my daughter up.

**R&R do you guys want Annabeth's curls?**


End file.
